Back To Normal
by sherrie123456
Summary: [Sequel to The Bet] Jake is back in Malibu and hopes everything will be back to normal. But what about the bet with John? And he still doesn't know the big seceret Miley has been hiding... Jiley. HIATUS for now. I need to finish other things.
1. Swings

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**Back To Normal**

Chapter One

The Swings

Jake was down stairs in the kitchen talkign to his mom while Miley was upstairs in his room explaining things to her dad. The ride hom was too long, so after a while Ms. Ryan spontainously pulled into an airport. It took three hours but they eventually got on a flight back home to Malibu.

"Jake honey, I don't want you to worry about anything. I talked do the your father and I's lawyers on the drive up and took care of everything. So promise me you won't worry?" Jake's mom was hugging him tightly.

"I won't." He gave her a weak smile.

"I love you so much kiddo,"

"Love you too, mom." Jake said then went back up to his room to see Miley. He glanced around his room and took it all in. His bed was still there same sheets he left on it. All his awards and medals still hanging on the walls. He never liked this room much when he was living here, but now the four blue walls he used to hate seem comforting.

"It looks like you never left," Miley said quietly, who had also been looking around.

Jake kicked the his suitcases full of clothes and pointed to the empty closet and dresser drawers. "Execpt for this stuff," He sighed, not wanting to unpack agian. Miley must have read his mind.

"Yeah well, I'll help you. It won't be so bad." She smiled, trying to be upbeat. Jake's hand brushed her waist as he went past her and sat down on his bed. Miley started uppacking clothes for a couple minutes before she noticed his silence.

"Jake?" Miley said queitly as she walked over to sit next to him on the blue and gray quilted bedspread. He didn't say anything. "Are...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, being snapped out of his thoughts.

"You sure?" She checked, always being worried about him. Jake was still overwhelmed all of this had happened. He couldn't ever imagine something like this happening to him, Jake Ryan. Everyone always thought he had the perfect life, and when he went back to school next week with Miley, he was going to try and act like this had never happened.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just tired." He smiled reassuringly. Miley unpacked clothes for a few more minutes before realizing something. Jake hadn't had a fun, happy time in a while, probably not since he moved to New York. He was despretly in need of one, so Miley was going to give him that.

"Come on, lets get outta here!" Miley grinned. Jake returned the smile.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked, once they got outside. Miley was pulling him down the road.

"You'll see." She smirked. She started running and grabbed Jake's hand to pull him along faster. After the two minute run they arrived at the park. Miley knew about this park because her dad would take her and Jackson on the days he had off work when they were younger.

Jake laughed. "What are we doing here, Miley?"

"Having fun," She said in a sing-song voice as she ran over and jumped onto a bright yellow swing. Jake walked behind and started to push her.

"I love the swings!" Miley's voice echoed as Jake pushed her as high as she could go. She tilted her head back so she could see Jake's face. "Your turn!"

Miley jumped off the swing onto the soft sand covering. Jake shook his head. "No, thats okay."

"Come on Jake, its fun!" He still said no. "Ooooh I see. Is Jake Ryan too cool for the swings?" Miley joked.

"As a matter of fact I am WAY too cool for the swings." Jake smiled.

"Oh shut up," Miley laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. She then got behind him and started pushing his back towards the swings. Once he was next to the swing Miley pointed sternly with her finger. "Sit." Jake did as he was told. Miley giggled then sat on the swing next to him, matching his pace so they were swinging the same way.

"See, I knew you would like the swings." She laughed, pointing at Jake's eye to eye smile. He tried to cover it up, but didn't manage that well at all.

After a few minutes, Jake was still smiling. "I know the swings are fun and all, but what are you still smiling about?" Miley asked with a puzzled look on her face. Jake thought it was cute.

Jake didn't really care if he was about to sound stupid right now. Miley knew him better than anyone else and she would understand what he was talking about. " I don't know... it's just, remember when we talked about wanting to be kids again?" He waited for acknowledgment, so Miley nodded. "Well right now I feel like a kid. Just like how we talked about." Jake laughed at how stupid he thought he sounded.

"Yay! I wanted you to be happy." Jake got off his swing and walked over to Miley, stopping her swing. Putting both of his hands in Miley's soft, wavy brown hair, he leaned in.

"Thank you," He whispered into her ear. Miley was holding his waist inbetween her legs as he leaned in and kissed her softly. It continued deeper until they heard a young voice.

"Ewwie!" She broke away from Jake and turned to see a young girl with high pig-tails. Her eyes were blindfolded by her mother's hand.

"Come on Becky, we're going home." The mother said sternly, pulling her daughter in the opposite direction.

Miley and Jake laughed. "Opps, maybe we shouldn't be doing this here..." Miley glanced around at all the younger kids with G-rated eyes playing innocently on the playground.

"Who cares?" Jake grinned, then leaned in for another kiss.

Miley only let it last a few seconds before she pulled away. She pushed Jake away from her, "Come, lover boy, we're going home." She giggled and took Jake's hand as they walked back to his house.

So thats the first chapter of the sequel to The Bet. I hope you liked it. I have a vague ideal of what I'm going to do, but if you have any suggestions or ideas PLEASE tell me! Thanks for reading, Please review!!

**XOXO**

**SHERRIE.**


	2. Wait, what?

I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Back To Normal**

Chapter Two

Wait, what?

Today was sunday. One day until I would be back at school with everyone. I was nervous about going back. I didn't want to deal with all those questions about where I was and what happened. I just wanted things to be back to normal. I walked up to Miley's back porch and I was planning on talking to her about this stuff, but since the back door was open I heard a conversation already going on in the kitchen.

"Well, you can always say no..." Lilly said. Miley sighed.

"I can't though. I wish I could but he's counting on me! I don't wanna let him down. It's just so stressful..." Miley rubbed her forehead as Lilly came and hugged her comfortingly.

I quietly stepped away from her house and drove back to my own. I felt guilty for eavesdropping, but I couldn't stop thinking about what I heard as I lay down in my bed. Was I stressing Miley out? If I was, I didn't realize it. I didn't even mean to. Does she think she has to always be helping me? I felt bad that she was having a hard time because of me, and I had to do something about it even if I didn't want to. I loved Miley, and just wanted her to be happy.

"Hello?" Miley picked up her cell phone.

"Miley?"

"Yeah, Jake what's up?" she answered.

"Can you meet me at the beach in ten minutes?" I asked her.

"Sure, see ya there." She said, then hung up the phone. I slipped on my shoes and checked my hair. Lookin' good... like usual. I grabbed my keys, but then threw them back on the bed. If I walked I would have more time to think about what to say. When I got there, Miley was already there standing near the water. Her beautiful brown hair was waving around in the wind. She looked so pretty... I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" She asked me, her long hair bouncing as she walked closer.

"Hey, I think we need to talk." As I said this, her faced dropped. Everyone knows those words can't mean anything good.

"Okay, what about?" Miley questioned. I glanced around nervously.

"This is hard for me... but I think we should take a break." I said, trying to sound unfazed by my own words. Miley looked shocked.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" She asked quietly, sounding so hurt, it hurt me even more. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I... I just need things to be normal. I need to start clean and fresh." I said. Miley's crystal blue eyes filled up with tears. "And this way we can be with people who are... less complicated." I told her, although it'd kill me to see her with anyone else. I walked closer and touched her arm gently, but she backed away and wiped her tears.

"Uhm, well okay. If this is what you really want..." I nodded. She was trying to be strong but I could see right through her. Why was she so sad, this was what she wanted after all, right? "Okay then. I'm gonna go... so see ya around." She tried to smile, but failed, then brushed by me and walked back toward the direction of her house. I stayed at the beach for a little longer to think. I didn't mean to hurt her, I thought that was what she had wanted me to do.

I went home later that night and had dinner with my mom. It was really nice, especially after all the terrible ones I'd had with my dad. I braced myself for school the next day, then went to bed.

"Jakey, wake up! Time for school!" My mom said in her chipper singsongy voice. I groaned.

"Up up up!" She sang. I got out of bed and she left me alone to get ready. Great. School... where I'd see Miley.

I went through all three classes and then it was time for english...my class with Miley. I thought we'd talk a little, but we didn't at all. As I walked out of class I gave her a small smile that she returned. That was it.

At lunch I looked around the tables. I'm sure anyone would be happy to sit with me, but who should I sit with? It might be kind of weird to sit with Miley and her friends. I finally spotted John and remembered the letter Miley had given me from him. I decided to sit with him. When I sat down he looked a little startled and confused. Thats right... I never told him that I got the letter, or that I forgave him.

"Uh, hey Jake?" John said when I sat next to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked him, totally cool. John still looked a little scared.

"Nothing... so your back?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm back. Soo, do I get to pick out your graduation dress?" I joked, and John grinned and realized I forgave him. And since the first time since the fight, we did our handshake we'd made up as freshmen.

"I'm glad your back." He told me, and we caught up with each other. It was nice to have a friend back, even if that friend was John.

Over at Miley's table, her and Lilly were talking. "So he just like broke up with you?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. I didn't even know anything was going wrong, you know? I thought we were doing good lately." Miley sighed. "But enough about me, I noticed you and Ollie were getting pretty close today...?" Miley winked.

"Well... since you asked, we kinda sorta got together while you were away." Lilly looked guilty, like she was afraid Miley would be mad. She wasn't though. Miley squealed with happiness.

"YAY! Finally!" Miley and Lilly giggled and continued on with their lunch. Oliver had been sitting across from them the whole time, listening to their conversation.

"Hello? You do know I'm here right?" Oliver asked, annoyed.

"Yes, now let us have our moment, you donut." Lilly said to him. Oliver over exaggeratedly rolled his eyes.

I invited John over after school that day, so I gave him a ride. On the way out to the car he saw me and Miley exchange awkward glances as she talked with Oliver.

"Dude, what's going on with you and Miley?" John asked me once we got in my car.

"Uh... we're just not together anymore." I said, not really wanting to talk about it to anyone.

"Um, it's because of the bet, is it?" John asked nervously. I could tell he didn't want to get into another fight.

"No, it's not. It was just to... complicated. And stressful." I admitted. Although, it wasn't complicated for me, or stressful.

John and I hung out in my room for a while. Then he suggested we got to the beach to rate girls. This was always his idea to cheer me up... same old John.

"I'd rate her a 9.5. What do you say?" He asked me as we sat in the sand, watching girls walk by.

"I'd say two." I said grumpily.

"What?! A two?!" John exclaimed. "Why a two??"

"She's no Miley." I muttered. But this was John's way of fun, so I decided it'd be nice to go along with it. "Now she's a 9.5." I said, pointed to a blonde girl in a pink bikini.

"Yes, yes she is." John agreed while smiling. We did this for about a half an hour, and it did cheer me up a little. Then I had to go home to meet my mom for dinner. When I walked in the door she was setting the dinner table.

"Hey Jakers. You ready for dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, what are we having?" I questioned as I looked at the stove where things were still cooking.

"Steak and potatoes." My favorite. Every since I had gotten back mom had been in the best moods. It was nice.

"Would you like to invite Miley over for dinner? She's such a sweet girl." Mom smiled at me. Great. More people, always asking about Miley. I thought I'd do something for someone else for once and break up with her (as crazy as that sounded) and now it's backfiring in my face. I missed her and wished I could take everything back.

"No mom, I don't think she'll be able to make it." I sat down at the table.

"Oh... okay then." Mom said as she brought the food over and we had another family dinner.

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews. I know it seems kinda sudden that they broke up, but I do have a plan.

**Please review!! I'll update a whole lot faster. (and maybe even longerrrr)**

**XOXO**

**SHERRIE.**


	3. That's Better

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Back To Normal

Chapter Three

That's better.

After school on Wednesday I went to the beach to have some peace. I was sitting there in the sand, watching the waves and listening to my iPod for about a half an hour when I noticed the familiar brown haired slender girl sitting down to my right. She didn't look like she'd seen me. After about five more minutes she had sat down in the sand, also listening to her iPod, wearing the same clothes she had worn to school. I got up from my spot and sat down next to her, and she paused her iPod and looked at me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Jake." She said, and then looked out to the water.

"What are you doin' here?" I asked her.

"Just thinking about things. What about you?" She told me trying to look happy. When I looked into her eyes I could see how much damage I'd caused, and how much I had really hurt her. She quickly adverted her eyes from mine.

"Same thing." I told her. I felt like I should explain myself for hurting her, or somehow make it better.

"Jake...?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"This may seem weird for me to say now, but why did we break up?" Miley looked around nervously while asking me this.

"Um...honestly? I thought it was what you wanted." I told her, looking everywhere but her eyes.

"What?! Why would I want that?" She looked so shocked? What?! Hadn't I heard her saying I was too stressful? "I... I just heard you talking. With Lilly. You said you were worried about letting me down, and it was stressing you out... I thought it would be easier for you this way." I told her, ashamed that I had been eavesdropping. It took a few seconds, but finally a look of realization came to Miley's face.

"No Jake. No, no, no." She was shaking her head. "We weren't talking about you!" She was smiling. Well that was a relief! But now I don't have any reason to not be with her.

"Well then, what was it about?" I questioned.

"Me and Lilly were talking about Han- never mind." She said, shaking her head no.

"Miley, please tell me? What was bothering you?" I asked her seriously.

"Jake, if I tell you this you promise you won't tell a soul?" She hesitated at first.

"I swear." I said, holding up my hands.

"Lilly and I were talking about how Hannah Montana was stressing me out and how I want to cancel a concert." She told me. What? Why would Hannah stress out Miley?

"Why is Hannah stressing you out? And why is it such a big deal to cancel some tickets? I don't get it..." I asked, clearly confused.

"Jake, I am Hannah." Wow. Wasn't excepting that one. I studied her face for a moment. I don't think Miley would just throw something out there like that if it wasn't true. Plus, she did resemble Hannah a lot. I put my hand over where her hair would be and closed on eye. Wow. Minus the hair color she looked like a Hannah Clone, it was true!

"Don't be mad, please." She begged. "I really would have told you before, it just didn't seem important." She told me. How would that not be important? Whatever, this gives us a second chance! I wasn't her problem. I stood up and stormed off angrily.

"Jake?" She yelled after me. "Jake, where are you going?!" I turned around smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"Gotcya." She playfully punched my shoulder when we pulled away but I was still holding her waist.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked, looking up into my eyes with her hands resting on my arms.

I shook my head. "I'd never be able to get mad at you... even if I wanted to. Plus, I think your idea was great." I told her. She teared up a little bit, so I pulled her closer to me and hugged her again. "I love you, Miley. Please give me another chance?" I asked. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand then nodded yes to me. I leaned down to kiss her when she mumbled, "I love you too," Against my lips. I deepened the kiss while pulling her as close as she could get to me.

LILLY&OLIVER

"Hey Lils, you need help?" Oliver asked his girlfriend, walking over to her as she did the dishes after their family dinner.

"Yea- _crash" _Lilly rushed over to see the boom. She giggled. "Smooth move, slick." She said to her best friend, and boyfriend, who lie fast down on the floor. He had tripped over the leg of a chair while making his way into the kitchen.

"Don't make fun of meee." Oliver whined, while rolling onto his back but still laying on the floor. Lilly knelt down beside him and put her palm on his cheek.

"I love you, you big doughnut." Lilly whispered. Oliver grinned.

"I love you too, smookie." He chuckled at his own joke; Oliver did that a lot.

"Who is smookie?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Well you are, my dear." Lilly laughed,

"When did I become smookie?" She asked him.

"Well… uh you call me doughnut, I needed a nickname for you too!" They laughed together as Oliver pushed him self off the ground with his forearms and leaned up to kiss his girlfriend. The kiss was soft, but Lilly let it continue on for a few seconds until she pulled away.

Oliver groaned. "My parents are in the other room!" She exclaimed, then stood up and extended her hand to Oliver so he could do the same. He held on to her hand and walked back over to the sink with her. Lilly started thinking as she mindlessly washed pots and pans and handed them to Oliver to dry.

"What are ya thinkin' about?" Oliver questioned.

Lilly hesitated at first, but then responded, "Do you… do you think things will change between us now that we're, well you know, together?" She asked Oliver softly.

"I-I don't think so." Oliver stuttered. Lilly didn't look satisfied with his answer. He tried again. "Well, I won't let it. Remember? BFF. That means something, right? It'll always come first." Oliver smiled reassuringly, then turned his head and looked around the room, checking for any of the Truscott clan. He didn't see anyone, so he turned back to Lilly and kissed her passionately. Oh, how she loved his kisses. With both hands on his chest, she leaned into him and explored his mouth, dropping the pan into the sink. She let it continue for a few minutes, which is when she heard someone clearing their throat. She jumped away from Oliver.

The person laughed. "You're supposed to be doing the dishes, Lilly… not Oliver." Lilly turned around to see her older brother Scott and blushed.

"Uh…" She couldn't think of anything to say.

"We're going upstairs." Oliver filled in for her.

"Yes, the more privacy the better." Scott winked at the young couple. Scott never really was the protective brother type.

Oliver and Lilly padded up the stairs to Lilly's room, and she shut the door. "Sorry about Scott, he's well… you know-" Oliver cut her off by crashing his lips to hers.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered and continued kissing her. "I love you so much, Lilly Rose Truscott."

"I love you too, Ollie Trolley." Lilly giggled, and then deepened their kiss.

Hey everyone. Sorry this wasn't that good, it's kind of a filler. Anyway, **please review! **(I'll update faster!)

**XOXO **

**Sherrie.**


End file.
